A Girl And Her Weird Family!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: AU. It wasn't in a ten-year-old Alice's agenda to get kidnapped by aliens nor did she wanted to be taken care off by three aliens. Oh well, at least, she has an interesting life. Chapter 2: Knowing the Pet
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I still can't really make any real chapters other than prologues... Anyway, this plot is still thanks to Elise The Writing Desk. Hope you all enjoy this!_

* * *

Black could feel multiple veins popping on his head.

"Sorry but I don't want the kitchen to be destroyed so no, you can't ever be inside, Black."

"Haha! I agree with White on this one~"

"No, Black. Just stay put."

"We're older so it's probably best if you won't ever get out and listen to us."

Black clenched his hands and glared at his two siblings –or was it just his friends?

"Shut the hell out!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'm fucking bored as hell and I'll go to whatever fucking place I want!"

A lookalike –twin, perhaps?– shook his head in disagreement.

"Black, you do understand that you aren't responsible enough to ensure you won't cause chaos, don't you?" he asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Tch. I am fucking responsible, White!" Black argued back.

The other male, a brunette, laughed hard at the sentence like it was a joke.

"Black and responsible in one sentence? Haha! The world is ending!" he said aloud, earning a chuckle from White and a glare from Black.

"Haha. Fucking funny, Ace." Black deadpanned and rolled his eyes.

He then turned around and kicked the door open. He stopped to turn at the narrowing eyes of the other males.

"White, you're just my fucking twin and Ace, you're just my damn cousin. You can't fucking tell me what to do and I'll fucking prove to you guys I'm fucking responsible. You two will fucking be damn when that happens!" Black shouted as his last words before he really left to some place where he could be responsible.

"Bet forty bucks he'll come back after 15 minutes." White started with an amused smirk after some time of silence.

"Bet fifty it'll be 10 minutes." Ace smirked back with equal amusement.

...

"Now, how to fucking prove I'm responsible?" Black thought aloud.

He was currently in his ship flying to the galaxy and to be a point, he would gladly admit he was in fact a living creature from space –or simply what humans would call aliens.

Though, he would like to say that no aliens weren't those green and ugly creatures that the humans had deemed as aliens. Aliens were simply like humans but they did have some things that couldn't be considered as human trait.

Anyway...

"I know!" the alien smirked in satisfaction. "I'll fucking get myself a damn pet to prove I'm fucking responsible!"

He then pointed at a planet near him.

"And my fucking stop's Earth!"

...

"How many minutes had it been?" Ace asked bored as he watched some shows in the television.

White raised an eyebrow at his boredom and paused his cooking to stare pointedly at him.

"Ace, it's just been a minute since Black left." he shook his head. "How come you're bored already?"

"Eh? But it feels like hours since Black left!" Ace whined like a child promptly making White roll his eyes.

"Really now." White continued to cook their dinner since he's the most responsible after all.

A silence occurred them before Ace decided to break it.

"White, you're like a house wife!" he laughed hard and clearly pointed at the male.

_Wam!_

White stared at his arms with a frying pan and quickly turned back to cooking though there was still a vein on his head.

...

Black stared at the young girl, no older than ten, in front of him while said girl stared back blankly.

"Aliens?" she questioned more to herself than the other, looking at him and the spaceship near him. "Though they'd be uglier and slimy and green. I guess I'm wrong."

"No shit fucking bitch." Black snorted.

"Excuse me, mister but my name's clearly not bitch but Alice." Alice introduced herself politely though without emotions.

"I don't fucking –" Black stopped suddenly and looked around for any other person. He grinned ear-to-ear as he realized they were alone. "You will do." he nodded to himself.

Alice just blinked in confusion but it turned into an blank one as she was thrown to the spaceship.

"Mister, you do know this is kidnapping, right?" she asked, no trace of fear or anger like this was a normal thing.

"No fucking shit! It's not kidnapping when there's fucking no one trying to fucking stop me!" Black continued to grin that turned into a smirk at the glance he got from the girl. It was emotionless though he could feel disbelief in it.

"Well, it's not everyday I got kidnapped by an alien." Alice sighed and mumbled to herself though Black heard it loud and clear. "Though, at least, I'm not running away from the mafia or gangs."

Black raised an eyebrow to that but just shrugged it. He started the engine. It's not like he should know his pet personally, right?

"What does button do?"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"Oh? Sorry?" ***push***

"FUCKING SHIT! I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO –"

_Bam!_

...

Ace and White stared in disbelief at Black and Alice and the girl was breathing evenly due to a candy giving by Black.

"Black, I told you not to cause trouble and though you did not cause trouble, I clearly did not want you to kidnap a child!" White scolded his twin brother who was glaring at him.

Ace was just laughing in amusement while Alice watched in interest.

"I fucking did not kidnap the bitch!" Black defended himself, not caring about the glance he got from the girl with the word bitch. "She's my fucking pet!"

If only, those words seemed to darken White's mood more.

"You don't curse in front of a child." he shook his head in disappointment and walked to Alice. "And because of that, I'll be giving your food to this girl instead."

Black dropped his jaws.

"WHAT?!" he shouted angrily, earning more laughs from Ace.

"Also, you have to cook your own food and clean your dishes." White continued on, seemingly not hearing the curses or glares sent to him by his twin while kneeling in front of Alice. "What is your name, girl?"

"It's Alice, Mama." Alice answered sweetly, making Black and Ace stop whatever they were doing to stare at her in ...well, disbelief.

"Ma...ma?" White stated in confusion, frozen in apparent shock at the name.

"Yeah." Alice nodded though it wasn't a question. "The idiot told me I'm going to stay with you guys so I thought of giving you guys nicknames."

"The idiot's the Idiot and you are Mama since you're responsible." she continued, not really caring about the Black's denial and pointed at Ace. "And you're Brother since you seem to like having fun!"

"Good nicknames!" Ace laughed, really finding the nicknames hilarious. Well, technically, his nickname wasn't that bad in the first place.

Alice nodded in agreement.

"It is so fu –" Black stopped midway due to the glare sent to him. "–freaking not! Why am I the idiot?!"

Ignoring that, White turned to Alice with a soft smile.

"How about you call us by our names instead?" he asked as kindly as he could and pointed. "I'm White." moved to Black. "He's my twin brother, Black." then to Ace. "And that's our cousin, Ace."

"Oh. Nice to meet you, Mama, Brother, Idiot!" Alice smiled politely and bowed gracefully. "I'll be staying with you guys until the spaceship thing's fix!"

"Spaceship thing?" White asked himself with a narrowed eye. He would change the nickname later.

"Fix?" Ace thought aloud before staring at Black who was sweating like bullets. "Our spaceship got damaged, right?"

"Well." Black coughed nervously. "It's the fuc –freaking bi –brat's fault for pushing the buttons!"

"Ace, here's your money." White handed some money to Ace who grinned and then turned to Black. "Black, you're coming with me."

Black would have escape but White had a tight grip on him.

"SHIT!" he could only shout that.

"Want to eat dinner?" Ace asked friendly to Alice who just nodded.

"Sure, why not." she said, taking a bite.

Black could only wonder how he was being punished for trying to be responsible.

...

_A/N: Well, I don't know if it's good enough. Anyway, it's completed for now until I find time to write it again. Please review and tell me what you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Pet?**

* * *

"So are you guys really aliens?" Alice asked curiously, staring at the way Ace ate his food. "You seem pretty human."

"Haha! That's true, right?" Ace smiled, stopping himself from eating and then smiled secretly. "But we are really what you humans call aliens." he spoke cheerfully and went back to eating.

Alice blinked at that and slowly touched the other's cheek, making him freeze. "Mm...soft like a human's." she commented, nodding to herself before going back to eat.

Ace stayed quiet for a minute before laughing out loud. "Should you really be calm in a situation like this?" he asked semi-joking and semi-serious. "You are after all staying with strangers. We could kill with ease." He smirked and pointed a knife at the girl.

"Well, won't that be a waste then?" Alice raised an eyebrow and kept on eating normality. "Plus I know you guys' names and you guys know mine so technically we're not strangers."

"I don't know if you're weirdly logical or just plainly stupid." Black said irritably, appearing out of nowhere with many cuts and bruises.

"Well, isn't that because you're stupid?" Alice asked, faking a sweet smile.

Black felt a vein popping on his head. But before he could burst into rage, White come out happily with more food wearing...a pink apron?

"Here, you, Alice." he smiled friendly and put the food on the table. "Eat to your heart's contents!"

Alice's eyes brightened almost immediately though her face didn't show much. "Itadakimasu!" she exclaimed softly, eating the food in one blow.

"What does that mean?" White asked politely, watching the girl eat it out.

Alice stared at him in confusion. "Huh?" she asked and stopped eating to listen.

"Itadakimasu...what it mean?" White elaborate curiously and the female tensed.

"It's a Japanese word which means "I gratefully receive". It is generally said before eating." Ace explained, adjusting his eyeglasses—where'd he get that?!

He then glanced at Alice, making the girl uncomfortable with the stare. "Are you Japanese?" he asked with a smile—that awfully resembled a predator's smirk.

"No." Alice answered truthfully and then blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Ace threw his hands in the air. "Just curious." he answered cheekily and pointed at the uneaten food. "You going to finish that?"

"It's mine." Alice said emotionlessly and ate the food, not listening to the cries of stop from male.

Black watched the scene and glared harshly. "White, why are you so gentle to the pet?!" he demanded half-confused and half-angry.

Alice raised an eyebrow to that while Ace laughed at him again.

White sighed in exhaustion. "Black, what do you think pet should be?" he asked tiredly.

"Pets are those who do the labors, cook dinner and serve the master." Black answered, not getting where this was going.

"Wrong~!" Ace clicked his tongue playfully, making the male glare. "That's what servants or maids do. Pets are treated with fake adoration and care. The master takes care of a pet so that they will be known to responsible and rise to the top." he explained with the glasses again.

Black's mind stopped working and he froze at the explanation. He then exploded in rage. "So that means I have to fucking take care of the bitch?!" he shouted and pointed at Alice who glared slightly. "Why the fuck should I?!"

"It's already been decided as soon as you let her in our house and introduced her as a pet." White answered with a long sigh. "You know you can't escape and so she'll be our pet for a year."

"Damn!" Black glared at Alice. "If I knew about that, I shouldn't have chosen her! I could have took a dog instead!"

Alice glared fully at that and the three aliens felt as if the temperature decreased to 0 degree. "I'm still here, you know?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone, her voice icy cold like a professional killer and then she turned to Black. "And isn't this your fault? You should have researched first."

No one answered her and she walked away.

"Black, this is your fault." White face-palmed. "What are you going to do now?"

Black turned away from that and couldn't help the guilt that was eating him up. After all, among the three of them, he was the most effected by his emotions.

Ace looked at the direction where Alice left in a blank expression.

...

"Where am I?" Alice thought aloud after snapping out from her anger. She looked around and only saw some rock forms and such.

She walked towards one and touched it gently. "Big Sister would like this..." she whispered lowly and her expression softened before turning blank again.

"I've been showing my face too much for the day." Alice frowned a little at the statement.

She then turned around after hearing the sound of footsteps. "What do you want, Black?" she asked blankly.

Black stiffened slightly at that and he scratched his head with a bright blush. "Not idiot now?" he teased awkwardly but quieted down when Alice merely raised an eyebrow.

"Look I don't really fucking care about you." he continued on, the blush getting bigger. "But well my fucking guilt's eating me up! So don't even fucking think I fucking give a damn about you, okay?"

Alice nodded to whatever he was trying to say.

"..." Black stayed quiet again and turned away. "...sorry."

Alice blinked at that. It was a whisper and she barely heard but nonetheless, it made her smile truthfully slightly.

"Now, that shit's over. Let's go back!" Black exclaimed turning back into glaring at the girl. "You're still our pet, brat!"

...

"Ah! Alice, you're back." White greeted happily, not bothering to stop the argument from the two comers. "And getting along with Black nicely."

"I do not like your idiotic brother, Mama." Alice deadpanned, freezing the man again as Black kept on glaring. She turned to Ace who was laughing at the scene again. "Mind taking me to a bed, Brother? I want to go to sleep now." she requested politely.

"Sure thing~" Ace smiled cheerfully and saluted. "Your wish is my command."

They walked into a long hallway and then Ace suddenly stopped at the front of a room. "What do you want to know?" he asked unexpectedly serious.

Alice grinned slightly. "You're very sharp." she commented, earning a smug grin in return. "I want to know the details about servants, maids and pet."

"Servants are the lowest kind among the three." Ace started, fixing his eyeglasses that appeared out of nowhere. "They are treated harshly and by no means were they allowed to disobey or try to kill their master. Though if that rule was broken, they are sentenced to death."

Alice merely nodded as indication she wanted to hear more.

"Next is the maid class. They are more pleasant and more orderly than servants. They are still required to obey their master but some maids are usually used for other pleasure by some master."

"Pleasure?" Alice blinked innocently and Ace was reminded that this girl was just ten years old.

"Anyways." Ace got back to explaining. "Maids and servant are bought, not kidnapped like you. Every aliens started out as very poor but as they learn to be responsible on their own, they earned themselves respects, fame, power and money."

"I see." Alice nodded in understanding though she was wondering why he avoided her previous question.

"And this is where pets come in. Pets are from other planets that we aliens caught or found. We will need to take care of them. They will act as the image of how responsible we are and we must not let anything happen or will lost responsibility points. The merrier the pets, the more responsibility points will be acquired and the more points, the power you have."

"So it's like a game?" Alice asked curiously.

"If it's what you think." Ace stated before grinning at the girl. "Well, see you~"

Not even five step away, Alice called out, "Wait!"

"What is it, Alice?" Ace stopped and turned back to her.

"Can you tell me the difference between aliens and humans?" Alice asked again but Ace just grin secretive.

"That's a secret~" he said playfully. "But I'll give you two hints."

Alice narrowed her eyes in determination and listened intently.

"One, we have powers no humans have." Ace said and vanished in thin air. "And two..."

Alice looked around in her spot but no sign of the alien. The door of the room in front of her suddenly opened.

She walked without fear and kept her face up.

She looked around the place. There was a simple bed and stuffs needed by a human.

"Aliens have monsters inside them."

The door was shut closed and Ace appeared again, wearing a sly grin.

"The one thing that made pets, maids and servants alike are that they can never be free until the contracts over." he whispered softly for only he to hear and glanced at the closed door.

"What will you do now, Alice Liddell, daughter of a madman and a female mafia boss?"

* * *

_A/N: ...I got the next chapter of this since it has more followers (Thanks for that and the reviewers!)...And no, Ace and Jokers still don't like Alice. They also don't dislike her. They are just in the getting-to-know-each-other phase... Oh yeah, you guys vote via reviews. Romance or no romance?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Knowing The Pet**

* * *

Alice frowned as the door was slammed closed without her knowledge of the culprit—though she was certain it's due to Ace. "Rude much?" she mumbled silently as she sat on her bed and picked out a pillow.

The little girl looked around her empty room and couldn't help a sigh to come out of her mouth.

Alice pulls the pillow to her body and hugged it tightly.

"_Onee-san_..." she whispered brokenly. "What should I do now? _Watashi_...I'm lost."

...

Alice blinked in confusion at Black who was standing at the front of her door. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously, watching as the young alien glared at her as if she was a big problem.

"Fucking idiot!" he shouted angrily, aiming to attack the girl when said girl backed away quickly and closed the door. He instead hit the hard door.

Black glared hard at the small opening and punched the door in blinded fury.

"Fucking let me in, bitch!"

"You're angry." a very blunt sentence and the female raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why? You're fucking asking me why?!" the red-haired continued punching the door. "You fucking didn't came for breakfast!"

"Your point?" Black could just feel multiple veins popping out and before he could burst, Alice quickly added. "You care if I starve or something?"

The alien popped his eyes out. "What the fuck?!" Black shouted and the dirty blonde could see a hint of redness around his face—or was she just seeing things? "I'm not fucking worried for your shit! My shitting brother just said that if you weren't there then we wouldn't start eating!"

"..."

Alice looked at him, not really believing his excuse. "I was asleep." she stated out of the blue and the male blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I usually wake up at around 12 or 3 in the afternoon so I don't eat breakfast and/or lunch..." the little girl said simply, opening the door and walking in front of the other who was surprising just staring in silent. "I suggest you guys don't wait for me."

Black then glared after a minute and grabbed her harshly to his side, walking towards the kitchen. "Then, fucking change your routine, bitch." he said, not anymore looking at her and just kept on walking, dragging the little child with her.

"I won't fucking change mine for yours so I'll keep on banging your damn door to fucking wake you up."

Alice wordlessly stared at him in surprised. "I..." she paused for a minute, letting the other drag her to God-knows-where.

"What?" Black muttered, still not looking at her and she let out a very small smile that he couldn't see as he was not looking at her.

"Nothing." Alice shook her head, trying to make her face as neutral as before. "It's nothing, Black."

The red-haired paused for a second before continuing though he seemed to be in a hurry, not that the girl mind or anything. In fact, she liked a fast pace instead of a slow.

She didn't want to start believing the guy actually cared when the guy was only doing this for the sake of his responsibilities.

Somehow, Alice could feel a part of her hurting at that thought and her face hardening into a neutral one in a flash.

...

Ace laughed in amusement as the two late-comers quickly went to eating the food presented on the table without making an explanation why they were late. Of course, he knew Black went to get Alice but the girl was still a mystery for him.

Sure, he found out she was a daughter of some badass parents but that was only cause to him investigating in the same area as where she had lived.

"So _Ali-chan_..." Ace started innocently and smirked inwardly as Alice quickly turned her head at him, even as far as stopping her eating. "...let's get to know each other by answering some questions, nee?"

Alice could have glared but that would cause lots of questioning on her part so she settled with a blank stare. She could just feel curious stares boring into her head and she just wanted to explode. "What..." the blonde slowly said before continuing her eating to the meal. "...do you want to know?"

Ace just smiled at the challenge. "Then, I'll start the question." he stated mockingly.

If Black and Alice were pair that would argue and had their personalities clashing, Ace and Alice were pair that would do anything to read the other. And if he was not mistaken, Alice and White would be a pair that would more or less act like the real pet-and-master relationship.

"What's your favorite food?" Ace asked randomly, intending to catch the girl in surprise with the non-family related question or questions she thought he'll ask.

"Sweets."

If Alice was shocked, well she hid it well. And Ace just felt getting more interested at the challenge.

"Have any pet?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"A _big_ cat."

"Name?"

_"Leon."_

Ace raised an eyebrow at the answer and could feel himself thinking how that would fit a lion instead but before he could ask anymore, White joined in.

"That's nice. Did you get him from someone important?" he asked curiously, sitting to the table as well.

Alice looked at him and blinked. _"Her."_ she corrected, confusing someone who couldn't know of the meaning of such simple answers. "Leon's a female cat."

"Ah, sorry about that." White smiled slightly and quickly asked again. "But still, did someone important gave her to you?"

"Yeah."

Ace wanted to point out who exactly was that important person and why she seemed to be a slow in answering it but again, someone beat him to it.

"Who?" Black asked surprising calm and not cursing. At the corner of Alice's eyes, Ace could see a slight surprise in that. Not that Ace was any different since he was also shocked—heck, even White was shocked and that guy's his twin!

"A person." Alice stated simply and bluntly.

Ace again wanted to point out she was avoiding the question but yet again, someone reacted first.

"What the hell?!" Black glared at the little girl who continued to eat. "I'm fucking asking you right and you're just going to fucking answer like that?!"

"Yeah."

Black would explode and Ace would have been amused if it weren't for the fact that he wanted to get answers.

"Now, let's not dwell on it." White said, trying to be a peacemaker. "I'm sure Alice would tell in the future."

"I forgot." Alice again stated simply, bluntly and confusedly and before anyone could ask, she quickly added. "I don't remember the important person who gave Leon to me."

'Is she lying?' Ace asked himself because he clearly couldn't read the girl. He again just smiled.

"Well, now, how old are you?" the brunet asked, changing the subject since he couldn't get much from something like that.

"The shit's 7 or 8, right?" Black proclaimed with a raised eyebrow as to why he was asking something obvious.

"Black." White smacked his twin's head and stared in indifference with a slight annoyance. "What did I tell about cursing in front of Alice? Though, I agree. Alice is 8—"

"I'm ten years old, turning eleven on December." Alice answered with narrowed eyes, daring anyone to say otherwise.

Ace laughed at the dumbstruck face of the red twins. Of course, he knew the age of the girl so he wasn't shocked to learn such a small girl was actually ten.

"Where do you live?" White asked curiously, getting over his shock. "I don't think any parents from all around the country would let their child, especially a girl one her own."

If Alice was uncomfortable with the question, she hid it well. Again, Ace found himself getting more interested every minute.

"Italy."

Black raised an eyebrow. "How it that freaking possible when I saw you in Japan?" he asked surprisingly giving such a smart remarks and Ace couldn't help but stare at him in shocked.

The guy who didn't care about anything managed to remember such a small details. That was definitely not something one would see everyday.

"I was visiting my relatives."

Ace knew for a fact Alice and her parents really did live in Italy but he was sure she didn't have any relatives in Japan.

But rather than that, he wanted to point out something different.

"Wait, then, why are you speaking in English?"

Alice let out a small smirk. "I'm more fluent in English." she answered, eating the last bite of her food and then, the little girl stood up.

"If you need me, I'm going to take a shower."

Ace let out a small smirk of his own.

He really didn't get much information to the girl. Rather, it only increased the mystery of the girl.

"Interesting." Ace said aloud and Black and White, who saw this, raised an eyebrow.

* * *

_Cat: Late, I know. Thanks the votes and don't hate me if you hate the outcome. (I'd say this is turning to Black x Alice but actually, I'm not sure...yet. And yeah, slow pace, I know...)_


End file.
